romance_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
=Punishment= Infinity rule A user or an ip-adress shall never be blocked for an infinite amount of time. This encourages the user or the ip-adress to circumvent the block as he/she knows he/she will never be able to come back, causing even more destruction. Strike rule If a user gains three strikes, the user will be temporarily unable to edit any articles or upload any images for one week. After the week has passed, the strikes will be reset to zero. Only administrators can hand out strikes. Vandalism rule With zero tolerance against vandalism, a user or an ip-adress will be blocked from this wiki if caught vandalizing. Length is from 3 months to 2 years. =Editing disputes= Majority rule The majority rule implies that the majority makes the decisions in discussions and disputes, which nullifies the need of polls. For the majority rule to take effect, at least eleven people must have joined the discussion and all eleven of them have a clear opinion that can be included in the count. If the opinions are equal, say 6-6, another user must join the discussion; However, while a user's opinion cannot be removed from the count, it can be changed. The count is made by a chosen counter, an administrator, or a moderator, when he/she sees that enough people have joined the discussion. Counters Users can be chosen as counters, and have the power to end a discussion when the majority rule takes effect. These users are selected by the majority, whose opinions are counted by either the administrators or the moderators. For counter selection, a bigger participation is needed, with the voice of at least twenty-one people. There can only be a maximum of five counters at the same time. Decision Frequency rule When a decision has been made on an article, a user shall not edit and/or revert the article in a way so that said decision becomes un-made. This cooldown is one week for users who were not counted as an opposition for the decision in the last count of said decision, and one month for users who were counted as opposers for the decision in the last count of said decision. If a user breaks this rule, he/she will gain a strike. Reverting rule If an article is reverted more than five times in one hour due to a dispute, the article will be locked until the dispute has been resolved and the contributing users will gain a strike. The dispute must be resolved in the talk article with the help of the majority rule. =Images= Manga rule The manga has the highest priority as an image on this wiki, and shall thus never be replaced by anything else if a manga image already exists. These images may instead be placed in the gallery section of the article. Images from the Digitally Coloured Edition of One Piece shall not replace the black-and-white manga image, either, and may instead be placed in the gallery section. Anime only scenes, such as those contained in filler arcs, the movies, or the non-canon OVAs are exempt from this rule, but may not be used in the canon history section of a canon character, nor on the canon arc pages. =Conduct= Swearing This wiki has no problem with swearing, as long as it is not done with ill intent and/or to aggrieve someone.